We Are Young
by Ms. May
Summary: A christmas themed drabble about Karkat and Terezi. Karkat is miserable, gamzee is too high to help and he's far too ashamed to try to talk it out with Terezi. Lukily the Midnight Crew kicked some sence into him. A bit heavy, but lighter near the end.


This was a little story inspired by the new Fun. Song We are young. I think the story is way too long for you to listen to the song while reading this, but I guess you could loop it or pair it with, the things we do for love (though that song is a lot lighter the whole part about feeling like dying while walking alone in the snow works so well) Merry Christmas KarkatxTerezi Fans!

You look around you and you have no fucking idea why you're here. It was going to be fun, but then she was here. You know fucking Gamzee had something to do with this, but at the moment he was busy in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state. Just to fuck yourself over you had started talking to her, taking the seat next to her at the end of the bar. It wasn't so bad, but you had a few too many drinks and your apologies were half assed so you fled, before she even got a word in.

That's when you found Gamzee in the bathroom, and it was amazing they hadn't set off every smoke alarm off in the whole city. He tried to help, but you can't think when there's that much smoke around. So you fled from there too, you back against the cool stone of the little mini hallway that leads into the bathroom. Just a quick peak around the corner, tells you all you need to know. Some shades have taken you seat, all blond hair and cool demeanor. She's had a few more drinks, but who cares. It's not your problem anymore.

You flee into the cold snowy night, and immediately you feel like crawling into a ball and crying. It's probably just the bad combination of the alcohol and the pot, but the feeling pisses you off. Why are you so god damned worthless that even the sight of her no makes you want to just fall to pieces? With your hands shoved firmly in your pocket you can feel it, and wish you could take it back. She wants to forget about it, and you can see it through her red shades, in her blank and blind eyes.

So instead of thinking about it, instead of crying to get it all out, you pick a fight. The guys are big and black clad, and you don't give a mother fuck. They pound the shit out of you, blood dying the now. you bones making the sound of fucking Christmas packages when you know there it's something in that stupid invincible packaging and you want it so fucking bad you screw the scissors go at it with you own two hands. Fuck it hurts, but it's still not enough. You can still remember it all, still feel like you want to cry. So you leave the ground where you would be safe and stand up. They laugh, they laugh so hard at how spunky you are. Yes they use the word spunky. The biggest guy was the one doing the most damage, and you stop him from turning around. With a smirk you look into his eyes and sock him as hard as you can in the face. First time you fought back, first time someone's ever pulled a gun on you. But the blood loss, the booze, and the pot all hit you back harder than you think a bullet could have and you fall flat on you back as the world turns black.

You wake up in a different part of the city, a trashcan fire burning next to you. The guys dressed in black are all there. Surprisingly, you're not shot. They're all talking quietly, sitting on boxes around the fire. When you stir they all turn to look at you. You sit up, noticing that they laid some cardboard down underneath you so that you wouldn't be lying down on the snow. You side is bandaged as is much of the rest of you. It confuses you, and you stare from face to face, but none of them are looking at you. They're all looking at one guy; he's the second shortest, next to the cubby guy. And this guy is holding something. He plays with it between his fingers. You frantically check your pockets, but that's it.

"So tell me, what girl is so fucking important to you that you tried to get yourself killed because she said no?" He's got an eye patch and a nasty scar from the middle of his forehead down to his jaw. The more you look at him the more he seems familiar, but you're still a little drunk and partially stoned.

"She didn't fucking say no." You hold your hand out for the ring, and he tosses it to you laughing.

"Oh, the problem is she said yes?" The others laugh a bit, except for the big guy. He looks at you hard, trying to figure out what's going on.

"She didn't fucking say anything." You growl. They all look at you surprised, and confused. When no one speaks, you decide that it'll be just as good to open up to these fuckers as it would be to try and talk to Gamzee. At least they're not stoned. "I never showed it to her. The night I was going to propose, we had a fight." You feel a massive hand pad your back and notice that the big guy is trying to comfort you. The eye-patch one scowls.

"Hearts, stop babyin' the kid and let him talk." Hearts retracts the hand, but still looks at you sympathetically. The eye-patch one tosses you the ring. Without even realizing it, you toss it in the fire. They all jump a bit, and the chubby one even reaches into the fire and pulls out the ring.

"What on earth was that for?" he says, juggling the ring around for a bit and then tossing it back to you. You debate throwing it back into the fire, because that was really fucking amusing.

"Clubs." The eye-patch guy says disapprovingly.

"But Spades, if I didn't get it then he would never be able to make things right!" Clubs yells.

"If he was so stupid he let a single fight get in his way, he doesn't deserve a second chance." A lean and skinny guy who had previously remained silent spoke up, getting nods from everyone else.

"Whether or not he deserves it Droog, he's got it." Spades got off of his box and walked over to you. He picked you up off the ground by the collar and stood you on your feet. Then he pulled out a knife and held it to your throat. "Take that ring, go find her, and fix this shit for brains." He shoves you off and you stick the ring back in your pocket.

When you get back to the bar there's a closed sign on the door. You bang your fists against the wall and swear like there's no other fucking words you know. Then you hear the door close behind you and you see a last drunk person stumble out of the bar. She falls to the ground, red glasses tumbling out onto the snow. You rush to her side and pick up her glasses, tucking them away in the same pocket with the ring. Without a word you pick her up and begin to walk to her home. You don't know if she's awake to see this, but you don't care. Right now you're remembering. You're remembering all of it, every single moment of that day.

It was good, and happy. You smiled a lot, a rare thing. The two of you went to the park and had a snow ball fight. Others that you knew joined in. It was a full on war. Afterwards you all went to the local coffee shop and had hot chocolate. She insisted that she get a candy apple to go along with it, since it was her favorite. Then on the walk home, you described every fantastic window display to her. The way she got so excited when you described them and held your hand tighter made you feel so sure. When you finally got home, she said she was going out for a bit. She was a bit cryptic about it, but said she'd be back. That was went you decided to bridge the gap. She would be going for a bit, so she would never have to know. You went to visit Dave, to ask if he thought she would say yes. He was probably her best friend, and if you wanted advice on how to ask her he would be the one. When you looked in the window of his apartment, you saw her sitting on the couch with him. His black shades covering his eyes, but you could still see that smirk. They were laughing, and joking. It wasn't so bad, until Dave tossed her the missal toe. That's when you were sure, she dangled it above her head and he smiled. You were about to storm off when he noticed you looking in the window. Immediately they came to the door. They tried to talk, but you were too angry. It was always him, he was so much better at everything than you. She tried to talk, but you just exploded and stormed away.

The farther you walk in the snow, with her nestled in your arms, the more you realize it doesn't matter. Even if something was going on, you don't care. You would still take her back, and in fact you wanted her back so bad. It was she who had to take you back. When you got to the door of the apartment you used to share you stopped. Most of you stuff was still in the apartment, you hadn't been by to clean it out yet. It still felt wrong though, like you were tress passing. But you could feel her starting to shiver and wake up in your arms, so you held in in one arm and unlocked the door in the other. You quickly laid her down on the couch and walked towards the door. As you're about to step outside, her voice stops you.

"Karkat." You turn, her hair is a mess and here red eyes took so tired, but she's still so beautiful. "I never. . ." Her voice peters off and she just stares. "I thought you were going to propose so I went to Dave to talk about it. . . The missal toe was for you. The store was out, and Dave had some. I know how much you would have wanted something like that to happen like in one of your silly rom coms. So I was going to put it up in the house, so that maybe you would get the idea of proposing to me there. But I mean. . . I guess I shouldn't have presumed." She stops rambling and just stares at you, her eyes blank, but you can tell she's holding back tears. You smile, just a bit.

"It doesn't matter anymore." You turn your back once again, eyes pricking. You want to run back to her, but you can't. Not while she's drunk like this that would be taking advantage of her.

"I need my glasses." She says, and it sounds more like a plea to stay. Because you're possibly just as weak as she is right now, you can't bear to stay a second longer and reach into your pocket, grabbing the first thing your fingers touch. You chuck it at her blindly and it soars over the couch and hits the coffee table. She'll find them; you tell yourself and shut the door behind you as quickly as possible. Then because you don't feel like walking home, you sit down on the steps and shove your hands in your pocket.

Instead of feeling the familiar shape of the ring, you get something more like a butterfly. Slowly you pull them out of your pocket and stare at them, shining red in the soft glow of the Christmas lights hung along the top of her apartment. The sound of the door opening catches you off guard.

"I'm blind and drunk, and even I know this is not a pair of red glasses." She holds the ring out in front of her.

"You were right about it all." You say and stand up, moving towards her. Tears drip down you cheeks. "And I was too much of an ass, to notice." She holds her hands out to you and you accept her hug. "I am so sorry." You whisper it into her hair.

"I'm sorry too." She buried her face in your shoulder and for a while the two of you just stand there. When you pull apart, she holds the ring in front of her.

"Um, I guess I'll take it back then." You awkwardly hold your hand out for the ring. She ponders it for a few more seconds.

"If the offer still stands, I think I'd like to keep it." You stand there, dumfounded for a few seconds.

"It will always stand." You get down on one knee in front of her "Terezi Pyrope, will you marry me?"

"Of course Karkles." She smiles and slips the ring onto her finger.


End file.
